epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Panchamp98/Epic Rap Battles of Cartoons Literal Review: Jack Krak VS Danny
Danny: ''' '''Up yours! Rude much? i'm the best and bravest warrior, not only can i play banjo on feet but i can make gore. how does one play banjo on feet? don't you mean: "I can play the banjo with my feet"? Even still, how is this relevant You finish them all? finish WHAT all? well guess what? ' ''what? '''no luck, you may be a superfucker but your still getting fucked! BUT YOU'RE STILL GETTIN' TRUMPED... er.. what, well if he's a super fucker then he's always getting fucked I wonder how much Wonder Kyle is a fucking fart sparkle, ' ''what in the name of fuck is a fart sparkle? is it a tool that makes your farts smell better? '''just give up right here, that would be a miracle. it wiuld be a miracle if you were to SHUT THE FUCK UP After this, i'll make Princess Sunshine taste my rain, rain, if you know what I mean you ain't super, but i'm brave, get ready to feel pain. doesn't your show say i it's title that you're on the bravest warriors? line = wasted Jack: ''' '''Oh FUCK SHIT BITCH! that's what I think when my dog attacks my balls taste my jack asskrak! I'll just leave you alone... '' '''when you were a fat kid, all you did was yak.' hey, he had a good reason to I'm so fucking bored rapping against a fag, four lines in and you're already bored... can't blame you i just wanna do drugs now, instead of rapping against a bag. ''-facepalm- cause a human being walking on two legs and has two arms is a walmart shopping bag'' I will kill you with my elbow because it is the motherfucker, don't hit your funny bone I'm the superfucker, and you, you're the supersucker. GENERIC LINES! Your voice sounds like a gay guy on the stereo, oddly specific you crying is my jam, somebody should put this on the radio! GENERIC RHYMING! Chris: ''' '''Look at this, we have a fucking dramabug here, don't you mean a catbug over here? how about you take your drugs, and shove it up your ear. but it won't fit Jack Krak, ha! that is his name, correct? more like Fag Krak, I will stab you with a fucking stick powered by gas. for once I get one of these references... either that or that's the ONLY reference At the end of this battle, all you will say is "Wowzers!" I'll be saying that in how amazed I am at how shitty this is your life is a fucking fail like the browser. you mean the one that CW uses? Explorer? Yes, i know i might not get Beth but guess what? ooh, dissing yourself, that's how you win alright you won't get Princess Sunshine to make out with Grotessa. well if Grotus were to get in the way of that Ultra Richard: I can see you won't win this battle from my x-ray, x-rays see bones, I have not heard of one that can tell the future I don't need a peach seed to see through anything. nevermind, make that two references, but this line does NOT make sense even still First of all, i can see a gay relationship with you two, they're such a happy couple and second, i can party with sexy ladies with no luck for you. but you still can't get laid, such a sad life I'm the burger brother, you're just space assholes, erm... title battles? both of your deaths is the greatest story ever told. well it just proves that they're famous and liked better than you you two are the bravest warriors? yes they are NO! YES! you're the bravest suckers, now step back because we are the superfuckers! how many times have you said that you're the super fuckers, it's come to the point where my brain cannot process the amount of times Category:Blog posts